DEITY
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: -Fou&Bak- Fou sabe que algo dentro de ella ha cambiado, desde que esta junto a Bak ha despertado sentimientos que no son propios de una deidad, sabe que no puede amar, no fue creada para ese fin pero desearía ser humana para que Bak también la ame.


**DEITY**

**-Deidad-**

Trata de no pensar tanto en aquel tema, es una cuestión que le resulta tan absurda y una completa perdida de tiempo que incluso hace un mohín su nariz molesta consigo misma, furiosa por su comportamiento ilógico.

Ella; Fou, no es humana lo sabe de sobra es algo más importante que una efímera existencia, Fou fue concebida poco más de un siglo por un hombre visionario, un científico y a su extraño modo un combatiente contra los Akuma.

Una deidad; un ser nacido a partir de los deseos de un hombre, con un claro y único objetivo; proteger incluso a costa de su vida la rama asiática. Fou es consiente de su misión y durante muchos años fue feliz, a su modo logró encontrar la felicidad y mientras sus anteriores amos vivían esperaba casi con un ferviente anhelo el momento en que cumpliría su mayor deseo; ser sacrificada por el bienestar de la familia Chan.

Pero ahora ha comenzado a dudar y si antes existía para proteger y gradualmente morir, ahora solo quiere protegerlo y vivir por él.

Siempre había experimentado gratitud y lealtad hacía sus amos pero con él, aquel hombre que constantemente hace rabiar llamándolo _Baka-Bak_, ha despertado en ella un sentimiento que le cuesta aún definir.

Lo recuerda todo con una nitidez asombrosa, recuerda perfectamente el día en que un chico creído y caprichoso entró de la mano de su entonces amo a la rama, él le había lanzado una mirada como sí se tratase de un felino que estudia a su victima antes de saltar encima y Fou en contra respuesta imitó esos mismos gestos murmurando por lo bajo un largo _baka_, logrando con esto una amonestación por parte del padre Bak y un gesto de superioridad del chiquillo.

Desde aquel día había procurado mostrarse recelosa y poco dispuesta a cooperar con su futuro amo, pero lo que empezó como una negación no tardó en convertirse en un juego entre ambos y sin que ella se diera cuenta atendía con fidelidad cada orden de Bak, atesorando de forma incomprensible cada minuto que el hombre pasaba a su lado.

Él no solo era su nuevo dueño, tampoco era el descendiente del hombre que le dio vida; para Fou, Bak es un niño al que vio crecer hasta convertirse en el hombre sobresaliente que comandaba ese cuartel, era la persona con quien conversaba por horas sin necesidad de tratar cosas laborales, pero sobre todo era la persona a quien ella le había entregado su corazón, era a quién amaba.

¿Amar?. Eso era absurdo por que ella no es un humano; es una deidad, un ser supremo y divino, una entidad que tuvo un nacimiento diferente a él; por eso le sorprende verse a sí misma pensando en conceptos tan elaborados.

Pero si aquello fuese una mentira, entonces como podría explicar ese profundo dolor y desesperación cuando supo que Bak estaba enamorado de aquella bonita y amable exorcista; no es que sintiera odio o rencor contra la chica porque Fou no fue concebida para experimentar ese tipo de emociones, tan solo se pregunta si él siente algo por ella, algo similar al amor que secretamente le profesa a la exorcista.

Inclina ligeramente su rostro hacia atrás al tiempo que relaja su cuerpo dentro del lugar donde descansa inspeccionando cada sección del cuartel, se detiene y observa con cuidado los puntos más importantes pero esa noche todo esta tranquilo; su vista se posa sobre una amplia puerta y duda un instante antes de violarla, como cada noche termina observando dentro de la habitación de Bak.

Esta recostado en la cama, aún lleva el uniforme una de sus manos detrás de su nuca sobre la almohada, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo. Fou sabe que debe de estar pensando en algo importante, repite la misma rutina todas las noches, sus pensamientos y la carga de ellos deben de ser dolorosos lo deduce por la triste expresión del hombre, pero es incapaz de saber que molesta casi a diario al rubio.

Los minutos transcurren y la chica no aparta la mirada de él hasta que después de mucho tiempo ve como sus labios murmuran un nombre, sabe que es un nombre corto pero nunca ha tenido el valor suficiente para agudizar aun más sus poderes y descubrirlo, le basta con ver como sus labios se juntan formando una pequeña O.

Y mientras cierra sus ojos no lamenta experimentar un sentimiento tan profundo y que debería de estar solo reservado a los humanos, sabe que ama a Bak, que permanecerá a su lado todo el tiempo que él así lo disponga, le gustaría que aquel período se extendiera por toda una eternidad pero es consiente que él es un humano y su existencia esta limitada a unos cuantos años, un tiempo demasiado breve para ella que es un ente inmortal. Su existencia es infinita al menos lo será el recipiente que es su cuerpo, porque ha decidido entregarle su corazón y cuando él muera esa parte de su ser morirá junto a Bak.

Es un hecho cruel pero incluso sabiéndolo Fou es feliz, lo que en realidad la lastima y entristece es el saber que Bak, su querido _Baka Bak_ también sufre por alguien, y es durante las noches, cuando lo observa meditando con los ánimos caídos cuando se lamenta no ser humana y confesarle que lo ama aunque él no corresponda sus sentimientos.

* * *

No sé si habra alguien a quien le guste esta pareja, en lo personal me gusta la relación que llevan Fou y Bak, es bastante linda y hasta emotiva en algunas partes. Aunque no hay fics de ellos, por eso aquí esta mi aportación por si alguien llega a leerla y a gustarle, tal vez realice otro capitulo pero desde la perspectiva de Bak; eso no sé aún.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
